Sonic the Hedgehog (Exe Post Crisis)
|-|Base= |-|Super= |-|Dark= |-|Hyper= Summary This Sonic the Hedgehog is inspired by the canonical version of the character with the same name. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher '''with Light Speed Attack | '3-A '| At least '3-A '| '''2-C Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Hedgehog Attack Potency: Building level (Defeated the Death Egg Robot which was the size of a building along side Tails & Knuckles. Comparable to Amy who brought down the temple in Sandopolis by smashing her hammer into the floor. Comparable to Shadow who brought down a building in Launch Base Zone), higher '''with Light Speed Attack (Can keep up with a Super Exetior who was holding back) | 'Universe level '(Alongside his friends, his super form created a crack in the universe. Comparable to The Highest who claimed to have destroyed Mobius with enough compressed energy to destroy a universe) | At least 'Universe level '(While less powerful than his Super form, how much is unknown. Can temporarily keep up with the Highest) | 'Low Multiverse level '(His power was felt from Freedom Planet's universe. Used Chaos Control in his own universe to bring a version of Mobius back which was in an entirely different universe) '''Travel Speed: Supersonic+ '''(Can casually cause sonic booms), '''faster with Light Speed Dash | At least FTL ''' (Far superior to his base form) | At least '''FTL | Unknown, likely Massively FTL '''(His power dwarfs his Super form's) '''Combat Speed: '''Likely '''FTL, faster with Light Speed Attack (Can temporarily keep up with a suppressed Super Exetior) | At least FTL '''(Kept up with the Highest) | At least '''FTL | Unknown, likely Massively FTL Reaction Speed: Likely FTL (Can react to and evade lasers from Exetior) | At least FTL (Immeasurably faster than before) | At least FTL '''| '''Unknown, likely Massively FTL (Immeasurably faster than his Super/Dark forms) Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: Building class, higher with Light Speed Attack''' | 'Universe class '| At least 'Universe class '| '''Low Multiverse class Durability: At least Building level, likely higher '(Can tank hits from a suppressed Super Exetior) | '''Universe level '(Survived the Highest's attack that destroyed the planet. Said attack was stated to have had enough concentrated energy to destroy the universe) | At least 'Universe level '(Took attacks from the Highest true form) | '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: Self-explanatory Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Base | Super Sonic | Dark Sonic | Hyper Sonic Note: Explanations (Optional) This section can be used to explain the reasons for the assigned power level of a certain character more in-depth, as well as how the powers and nature of the character fundamentally work. This is particularly useful for more high-tiered characters. However, it is very important that you make sure that the text has good grammar/sentence structure, and is easy to understand. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters